


Of Knights and Dark Angels

by Anonymous_Reader_4D7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Dark Angel - Freeform, Dark Angel Castiel, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Reader_4D7/pseuds/Anonymous_Reader_4D7
Summary: Mark of Cain AUCrowley's lost control of Hell, and goes to Sam for help.Last Sam heard of Dean and Castiel was a demon!Dean had Cas to go find the angel's Grace, and the pair had an errand to run before heading back to the bunker.Lucifer, meanwhile, is puzzled at just who - and what - are lurking at the boundaries of his Cage.(Sorry for the bad summary! The story should be much better!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've intended this to be a multi-chapter fic, but I think this first one stands alone alright - so eventually you should get another chapter, but for now, this is it!
> 
> \- 26 Oct. 2018 Update: Edited Ch. 1, added Ch. 2. Ch. 1 still stands alone, but leads better into Ch. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, just added Cover Art. I will have art for Ch. 2 after a while, but it's still a WIP.


	2. In Which Sam speaks with Crowley, and Lucifer is taunted

Sam snaps his head up as he hears a pounding on the door, before scrambling to go open it.  
  
"Moose!" Sam looks down at the exclamation through the open door, and scowls at Crowley, before gesturing him in. The demon shuffles into the War Room, stops and shifts as if uncomfortable, before asking, "When's the last time you saw Squirrel and Feathers?"  
  
Sam frowns as he follows him in. "A week ago - Dean said something about knowing where Cas's Grace was, and they took off. Dean called me three days ago, said they found it, but Cas needed his help with something and they might not be able to call for a few days. He said if he didn't call within a week, then to call them."  
  
Crowley scowls, and mutters under his breath. "And that's all they told you? You're not holding anything back?"  
  
Sam shakes his head, frown deepening. "That's all he said. Why? Did they get into some sort of trouble?"  
  
Crowley scoffs. "They got into something, alright." He pauses, before looking up at Sam, eyes shadowed slightly. "How'd you like to help me take back Hell?"  
  
Sam shakes his head and lifts an open hand. "Slow down. Do you mean to say you've lost control of Hell? And what does this have to do with Dean and Cas?"  
  
Crowley sighs, before casually pulling out a chair and sitting down, gesturing for Sam to sit as well. "You'd better settle in, Moose. This is a bit of a story. And I doubt you're gonna like it."

 

* * *

_ **Meanwhile** _

* * *

  
Lucifer looks up as something approaches the boundaries of the Cage. A Knight of Hell, distinguished by it’s unique leathery wings, stands at the edges of the Cage, alongside something he doesn't recognize. Curiosity piqued, he rises and moves closer.   
  
"Which of my Knights taunts me by standing just outside my Cage? And what have you brought with you?" Lucifer's voice is sharp and chilled, but the voice that replies is shocking.   
  
"Please, you can't recognize one of the beings that put you back in there? Seems you're not as hyped up as everyone makes you sound." The voice, Dean's, is mocking and scathing, and the Knight’s wings flare outward in aggression.   
  
Lucifer hisses, before chuckling as realization hits. "Ah, but you're a Knight now - that means you're mine. Now who's with you?"    
  
Dean chuckles darkly back. "Oh Luci, you've only as much hold on me as you had on Cain. Probably less, actually."   
  
Lucifer snarls, gaze dark. "You took the Mark. How... daring of you. Why'd you do it? And what're you doing here now?"   
  
Dean shrugs, giving a loose wave of his hands, and folding his wings loosely at his back. "Abaddon showed up. Heard the Mark was the only way to kill a Knight, so, off to Cain I went. As to why I'm here now, well, I just wanted to... show off, I guess. You see, we've taken over Hell, and you're not getting out any time soon. Also, I wanted to see if you'd recognize us."   
  
Lucifer looks closer at Dean's companion, before a startled his escapes him. "That's not... an angel?" He turns sharply to Dean. "That's Castiel, isn't it? What happened to him? None of the Fallen Angels, not even myself, had their Grace twist and warp so thoroughly."   
  
Castiel grins eerily, his smirk wide and unsettling. "Seems the bond between my Grace and Dean's soul was stronger than anyone guessed. When the Mark demonized his soul, it warped my Grace too. He went and found it, and returned it to me."   
  
Dean grins at Cas, his own expression equally disturbing. "Then we came down here and booted Crowley out. Still have to hunt him down, but we'll get there."   
  
Lucifer stares wide eyed at the pair, before chuckling. "Well, the Righteous Man and his Angel are now a Knight of Hell and a Dark Angel."   
  
Castiel's grin widens, teeth bared viciously. "A Dark Angel. I like that."   
  
Dean nods, before turning back to Lucifer. "I think we'll keep that. What do you think, Luci?"   
  
Lucifer growls, and begins pacing the edge of the Cage. "So you're just here to irritate me?"   
  
Castiel shakes his head. "No. You see, we don't particularly like being in charge, we're both soldiers first. But Sam, Sam's a leader. So we're trying to gauge if we'd do better to let you out, or get Sam on demon blood again. What do you think, Dean?"   
  
Dean peers at Lucifer, before shaking his head. "No. Luci here would take control, and we want Sammy. Demon blood's a better bet."   
  
Castiel nods slowly. "We'll need to lure him in, Dean."   
  
Dean nods. "Yeah. What're you thinking, Cas?"   
  
Lucifer grunts. "Why're you still here? You decide to leave me, so leave me."   
  
Dean glances at Lucifer, and chuckles. "That's why, Luci. We're irritating you here, and stealing your thunder."   
  
Castiel nods thoughtfully. "He did have a good idea however, in changing his name. He was known as Heylel while he was the Morning Star."   
  
Dean nods, stare slightly distant, before refocusing on Cas. "That's not a bad idea, and would probably help us bring Sammy in a bit easier. Whatcha thinking?"   
  
Castiel tilts his head slightly. "Perhaps Caseva? Or Casimir?"   
  
Dean nods. "Caseva. And I'm thinking Deaneval."   
  
Lucifer snarls lowly, and Dean laughs. "Well, now that we have a plan, I think it's time to send out some cannon fodder to drawn in Sam and Crowley."   
  
Cas grins and nods, before the pair begin to saunter off, smugness radiating from both of their forms.   
  
Lucifer hisses as they leave. "If you come back, you'd better be here to let me out."   
  
The pair pause, but it's Dean who looks over his shoulder at Lucifer. "Lucifer," and his voice is dark and rumbling, "If we come back, it will only be to see if a Knight of Hell bearing the Mark and a Dark Angel's powers combined can kill an archangel. So, you'd best hope we don't come back."   
  
With that final statement, Castiel spreads his wings, which once again fully fledged but the feathers are now a starless ebony. Dean spreads his own dark-skinned wings, and the pair fly out of view. Lucifer stares after them, eyes wide and brows furrowed, left behind to ponder just how much power a Dark Angel would have, particularly when bound to a Knight of Hell bearing the Mark of Cain.


	3. In Which Sam learns what happened, and Dean and Castiel get a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey, I updated sooner than I expected. OKADA, as I've abbreviated it, has actually really hit my muses lately, and the plot bunnies are cooperating. 
> 
> You can thank texaspeach for the understandability of this chapter, and the addition of Deaneval's wings to Chapter 1. Thanks texaspeach!

Crowley grumbles as Sam stares at him. “So, you know I helped save your brother, yes?”

 

Sam nods once, eyes stony and unblinking, and Crowley shifts slightly in his seat.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. Well, I really didn’t do all that much. You see, the Mark doesn’t like its bearer to die, so if something happens to the bearer, it…” he trails off briefly and shifts again. “Well, let's just say that Squirrel is currently a Knight of Hell, and has been since he woke up from being dead this last time.”

 

Sam blinks once in disbelief before his features go blank. “You’re saying Dean is a demon?”

 

At Crowley’s nod, Sam explodes into fervent motion. “So why in Hell would a demon Dean help Cas get his Grace back? Wouldn’t Cas having stable powers be more of a problem to him?”

 

Crowley sighs. “If only it were that simple, Moose. You see, apparently the bond between your brother’s soul and dear Castiel's Grace was a bit stronger than anyone realized.”

 

Sam growls slightly at the vagueness. “What are you trying to say, Crowley? Clearly this time.”

 

The demon takes a fortifying breath, before cautiously meeting the hunter’s gaze. “I’m saying that when the Mark twisted Dean's soul, it twisted Castiel’s Grace as well through the pair’s bond. Castiel is… something no one has ever seen before, not even in Lucifer. Lucifer just fell, Castiel was warped. I don’t even know what to call him anymore.”

 

Sam’s eyes are blank and distant, trying to process the fact that his brother and their best friend are now a Knight of Hell and some sort of... twisted angel. “So Dean took Cas to get his Grace, knowing it’d gain him a powerful ally?”

 

Crowley shrugs. “I don't deign to know what your brother thinks when it comes to his angel - or whatever Feathers is now. For all I know, he simply wanted the angel on his side - they don't seem to take to being separated well, eh Moose?”

 

Sam grunts, letting the comments roll off, before he turns back to the former King of Hell. “So what does this have to do with you no longer being in control of Hell?”

 

Crowley scoffs, sprawling regally back into his chair. “What do you think, Samuel? Neither your brother nor Castiel have any liking for me - they’d each quite like to kill me. Is that enough of a hint?”

 

Sam blinks at Crowley, eyes wide and mouth slack. “You lost Hell to Dean and Castiel?!”

 

“Yes, well, the show of power Dean made as a Knight was quite… spectacular. I’d have appreciated it more if the move hadn’t been against me.” Crowley shifts to firmly stare Sam in the eyes. “Demons like a good show of power, Sam. The more powerful, the bigger the following. There’s no demon more powerful than a Knight of Hell, especially one bearing the Mark of Cain. And Castiel, whatever he is, is just as powerful, if not more so. The two of them, waltzing into Hell and making a show of power? Practically any demon would salivate over that.”

 

Sam shakes his head, clenching his eyes shut and resting a hand against his head. “The fact that they’re Dean Winchester and an Angel of the Lord didn’t throw any of them off?”

 

Crowley scoffs and gestures widely with a loose hand. “Of course it did. And guess how many of them became a part of that display?”

 

Sam inhales, body tensing slightly. “They really took over Hell, didn’t they?” His voice is soft, and it shakes ever so slightly.

 

Crowley glares, snapping, “That’s what I've been trying to tell you!” Seeing Sam’s large form slump seems to soften the demon, however. “You help me get it back, I’ll help you get them back to their normal, lovey-dovey selves. Deal?”

 

Sam peers up at Crowley, before sighing deeply. “Alright, yeah. We’ll need to catch them first, then keep them somewhere, probably separate, until we have some sort of cure. Can you find out what they’re planning and maybe figure out a way to get them where we can catch them? I’ll talk to Hannah about a way and place to hold them and maybe about a cure too.”

 

Crowley sighs, bit nods, and sees the light return to Sam’s eyes. “I’ll do my best, Moose. Go talk to the other angel, see what she knows.”

 

Sam nods, before standing up and showing Crowley to the door. “Call when you find something. Anything that might be useful, Crowley.”

 

The demon rolls his eyes but nods. “Yeah, Moose, anything of interest about your brother and his… bollocks, I don’t know what to call him anymore.”

 

Sam chuckles slightly at Crowley’s frustration, before gesturing to the open door. Crowley nods, and steps out, before vanishing.

 

Sam steps back and closes the door, then slumps against it and slides down to sit on the floor. After several minutes of sitting there, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. He stares at it for a span, before finally making the debated call.

 

As the line picks up, he asks, “Charlie? Hey, I hate to ask this, but I could really use your help. Would you be willing to come down to the bunker? This is really something I’d rather discuss in person.”

 

* * *

 

Dean’s leathery wings snap wide and he looks up at Cas from his seat, legs draped over the chair’s arm, as a knock sounds on the door to their “throne” room. Cas tilts his head slightly, his own feathered wings spreading and arching towards Dean’s, before casually shrugging a shoulder and settling more comfortably in his own chair. Dean smirks, before drawling, “Enter.”

 

A demon cautiously pushes open one of the double doors before walking in to stand before the rulers of Hell. When the demon halts, Dean arches a slightly surprised brow, and the demon blinks in shock. “Dean?!”

 

Dean's expression shifts to a smirk, wings folding to settle at his back. “Bela. Nice to see you’re still running around down here.”

 

Bela shifts, eyes darting between Dean and Castiel, before settling on Dean with a slight smirk of her own. “I didn’t know you were. Thought you hit the jackpot, had an angel pull you out.”

 

Dean shrugs lazily. “He did, and did a damn fine job of it too. But a lot’s happened since then. And now we’ve come back and taken over.”

 

Bela’s eyes widen and snap to look at Castiel. “This is your angel? What happened to him?”

 

Dean meets Castiel's gaze, before waving a lazy hand at Bela and letting his wings sprawl, one reaching toward Cas. Cas sighs and rolls his eyes, then stretches his wings, one tip brushing the tip of Dean's extended wing, before folding them at his back again as he leans forward and turns to Bela.

 

“When I raised Dean from Perdition, my Grace and his soul formed a bond. That bond has turned out to be stronger than anyone realized. When Dean’s soul was demonized, it warped my Grace in addition, causing my transformation to what we’re calling a Dark Angel.” 

 

Bela looks between the Knight and the Dark Angel, eyes slightly wide. “And you’re both okay with this? And Dean, what about your brother?”

 

Dean shrugs, wings fluttering restlessly. “Yeah. It's not so bad. And about Sammy, well, we kinda need someone who’s willing to deal with the tediousness of running Hell. Cas‘n I are soldiers first - we’re already going stir crazy down here trying to keep people in line. So, Sammy.”

 

Bela looks at Dean, mouth pursed and brows drawn in. “And you really think Sam is gonna just… come help you rule Hell?”

 

Castiel leans back in the chair, wings relaxing and the one closest to Dean reaches out to touch the Knight’s own. Dean glances at Cas and grins, dragging his wing against Castiel's, before smirking at Bela.

 

“Not right away. But he will eventually help us.” He pauses, narrowing his eyes at Bela. “But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, we need to get his attention. Think you're up to that, Bela?”

 

Bela purses her lips and cocks her hips, eyes narrowed in thought, before she nods once. “I can do that, but you’d better remember I helped bring Sam in. Although you won’t come after me for capturing him, he’s still Sam Winchester - catching him is always dangerous. Anyone who manages it deserves to be rewarded.”

 

Dean chuckles and nods. “Sounds fair: You bring us Sam, and you’ll be ranked just under us. That good enough for you?”

 

Bela nods, and Dean grins viciously. “Good. Go get his attention. And if you see Crowley, bring him in too.”

 

Bela raises an eyebrow, but nods. Before she can walk away, Castiel catches her attention. “One last thing. If they ask who you're working for - it's Caseva and Deaneval.”

 

Bela blinks once, then nods. Castiel smirks, before gesturing for Bela to leave. The demon does, sashaying out through the double doors.

 

When she’s gone, Castiel turns to Dean. “You think she’s trustworthy?”

 

Dean scoffs, and ruffles Castiel’s feathers with his wing. “Course not. Even when she was human, she’d turn on you in a heartbeat if the profit was greater. But she’ll catch Sam’s attention, probably better than anyone else.”

 

Cas nods, a light gleaming in his eyes, and teeth bared in a vicious grin. Dean matches his gaze and expression, using his wing to smooth the Dark Angel’s feathers back down to their normal positions.

 

Dean rolls out of his chair before shaking out his wings and turning to his partner. “C’mon Cas. Let’s go raise some Hell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for anyone who's wondering, yes, there is a logical reason for Deaneval and Caseva touching wings so much. You should get the answer by next chapter, or the one after at latest.
> 
> Once again, comments and reviews are amazing, and I'd still like opinions as to which ending (see End Notes Chapter 1) you prefer.

**Author's Note:**

> So to summarize where I'd like this to go (if for some reason I never finish, or someone just wants to stop here): 
> 
> Clearly, Deaneval and Caseva don't suceed in getting Sam hooked on demon blood again, but Sam helps Crowley take back Hell from the pair, somehow manages to cure them, and things proceed from there pretty much like the show. 
> 
> Or, I guess, if you want, Deaneval and Caseva DO suceed in getting Sam hooked, Sam takes over Hell, one of the trio kills/captures Crowley, and they rule over Hell, "happily" ever after. (And *possible spoiler* Deaneval and Caseva could and would go kill Lucifer. So, ha.*spoiler finished*)
> 
>  
> 
> So, comments are great, I'd love to see which ending people prefer, although I'll probably only write the first one. But, if enough people prefer the second I might write it too/instead.


End file.
